


Your Other First Time

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Earth C (Homestuck), F/M, First Time, Hook-Up, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: John isn't usually the type to go out and experience the nightlife, but somehow he ended up deciding to go out this evening nonetheless. He hadn't really known what to expect at this nightclub, but it wasn't for one of the performers to end up hitting on him, and certainly not to end up going back home with her for the night. Fortunately, the troll who's brought him home doesn't mind that it's his first time, but unfortunately when they actually get down to business it's over all too quickly and unsatisfyingly. John's a bit bummed about that, even if Chixie is quite understanding, and he's more than a little intrigued when she proposes something else they could try for a different sort of "first time"...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nihilBliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilBliss/gifts).

John clapped politely, though perhaps not enthusiastically, as the band onstage took a bow before starting to move their stuff off to let the next act get set up. They had been okay, he guessed - the carapacian on guitar seemed like they were good, at least. Some of the other people around the nightclub were cheering much more loudly and excitedly, especially the two particularly drunk trolls a couple tables over from him, but John had been somewhat underwhelmed by most of the performances so far. 

Murmuring and swirling around the partially-consumed cocktail in front of him, John mused about why he had even ended up here tonight. It certainly wasn't the sort of place he normally went. Actually he'd never been somewhere like this before, and certainly not out as part of the nightlife. Most of the time he just hung around at home, really, but he'd been vaguely aware that this place was nearby and somehow had decided to check it out on a whim. He wondered if he would have been better off staying home, since it wasn't like anything had been particularly exciting, and he'd mostly just been sitting alone at his table and watching everyone else. He wasn't really sure how to start talking to anyone, and no one seemed to have recognized him, which he wasn't sure to be relieved or disappointed about.

With a bit of a grunt John took another sip from his glass. It was apparently the house specialty, and a couple of people next to him had urged him to get it when he was pondering the menu. But all it actually was was some mixture of Faygo with a couple of types of liquor that he'd already forgotten. It was kind of weird, but he supposed it was okay enough that he'd drink the rest of it. He had turned 21 not so long ago - well, okay, maybe it had gotten to be several months now - and going out to a bar or nightclub to get a drink just seemed like something he _should_ do for that birthday, even if it didn't actually correspond to anything on Earth C. So overall he guessed he was glad that he'd come here, and gotten out to do _something_ tonight, if only so he could say he'd done this in his life.

"Umm, excuse me, is anyone sitting here?" 

John's introspection was interrupted by a soft but vaguely-familiar-sounding voice next to him. He looked up to see a short troll girl standing over the chair next to him with a nervous-looking smile. He just stared at her at first, trying to figure out why she looked familiar, and taking a few moments to finally realize that she was one of the singers, the one who'd been onstage a couple acts before. She was wearing a black sweaterdress with a bronze symbol on the front and holding a glass of what looked like the same cocktail John was drinking. At that point John realized he'd been just kind of gawking at her weirdly for way too long, and he gave a small smile and hurriedly motioned to suggest the seat was all hers. 

The girl smiled appreciatively and gave a small wave in thanks as she slid the chair out and plopped down in it. John stared off into the distance, but with his head turned in the direction of his new tablemate, watching her out of the corner of his eye as she got comfortable and took a few long slurps of her drink. In the meanwhile he ran his memories back to her performance not long ago. Right, she had been one of the acts he'd enjoyed the most. Her singing in the first half of her set had been really pretty - and she was really pretty, though that was neither here nor there - and the Alternian-battle-rap-style songs in the second half had been pretty good too, even if it was a genre he'd never gotten into. 

John wondered if he should say something, or if he'd already missed his chance and it would be too awkward now. No, he doubted that she'd mind him mentioning that he liked her singing, even after a bit of a weird pause. He was just starting to figure out how to best interject and what to say when he noticed that she was directing a few nervous glances his way. And then she turned towards him a little. "Uh, sorry if this is a weird question, but... are you John Egbert?" 

John blinked, taking a moment before replying. "Uh, yep, yeah, that's me." He wasn't particularly taken off-guard, since it was a question he had been expecting to hear tonight, even if he hadn't guessed that was what the girl asking to sit next to him was going for. John decided he didn't actually mind it at all, though, and was even a little glad to maybe have someone to chat with after sitting alone most of the night. "Heh, I wasn't sure if anyone was going to recognize me here tonight, or actually say anything if they did," he added with a small smile.

"Oh, was I the first? Heh," the girl said, flashing a bit of an awkward smile before she took another sip of her drink. "I mean, I guess people don't see you around so much so you're a bit off of the radar? And I guess maybe even if they do recognize you they don't say anything since they know you're kind of private." Her smile grew a bit more sheepish as she realized what she was saying. "And uh, sorry if you wanted to be left alone, but I know you lived nearby and thought it did really look like you, and I just _had_ to know if one of the gods was at my performance." 

"No, no, it's okay," John said, smiling back and gesturing in a way he hoped emphasized that he didn't mind. "I've been back here alone so it's nice to have someone to talk with a bit, actually. And yeah, I usually don't go out to this sort of place, but I felt like doing something new," he said, figuring it would be better to gloss over the fact that he usually didn't go out to _any_ sort of place. "So... that was you up there a few minutes ago, right? I was just thinking that I really liked your singing, actually, it was one of the best sets all night. The song about the tealblood in the window of the bookhive was really pretty."

"Ahhhh, thank you!" the troll clasped her hands together in front of her chest, her face beaming with an elated expression now - maybe even too much so, since it sort of looked like she was so exhilarated she was hyperventilating. "Have... have you listened to any of my music before?" 

John gave an apologetic smile before replying, "I'm afraid not, I really haven't been keeping up on music... like at all, since I got to Earth C." The girl looked vaguely disappointed for a brief moment before she went back to grinning. John reached to his pocket and grabbed for his phone, unlocking it and going to his web browser. "Lemme look you up so I can check it out later, though! Er... what was your name, I don't think I quite caught it at the beginning of the act." Or at the end, probably the host said it again when people were cheering her. All of the names of the people and bands tonight had been in one ear and out the other for him, really. 

"Oh, I'm Chixie! Chixie Roixmr. C-H-I-X-I-E, R-O-I-X-M-R," she spelled out, peering over John's arm as he typed it in and hit search. It brought up plenty of hits, including some news results for some concerts and festivals she'd performed in - apparently she was a bit bigger of a deal than someone who just played at nightclubs from time to time. After glancing at those John went to her official website, and started to skim over her list of albums, which seemed surprisingly long and varied. "Ahhhh wow, it's so incredible to think that you'd be listening to my stuff... I'd have never imagined that one of the creators could possibly end up being a fan." 

"Yeah, I'll definitely give it a listen!" John said, pausing to bookmark the page as he continued to scan through, and click over to some of the pages for specific albums that piqued his curiosity. "I mean, your singing was really good so I'm definitely excited to hear some more. And also I mean I guess I kind of know you now, and you seem pretty cool? So that's another reason." 

Chixie's face lit up once again. "I... I do?" She blinked a few times, staring off into the distance and seeming like she was taking a few seconds to let what he'd just said really sink in. Then she looked back into John's eyes with an appreciative smile. "Thank you! You seem really cool, too, by the way," she said, her voice getting quieter as she spoke. "And really cute..." She then blinked again, and upon realizing she had actually said that audibly she blushed a deep orangish-brown and stared at John like a deer in the headlights. 

"Oh, uh, wow..." John replied, certainly taken aback a little by that. He'd sort of been anticipating someone to notice him, and perhaps act a little star-struck like Chixie had been, but the idea of them blurting out that they found him attractive was totally unexpected. Though, he guessed how nervous she'd been acting made a bit more sense now, since not only was he sort of a celebrity but one that she apparently had a crush on? God, that seemed so surreal. 

Under most circumstances John probably would have continued staring and babbling a bit longer, but the increasingly-terrified look on Chixie's face kicked his mind back into gear relatively quickly. "Heheh, well thanks then. You know... you're really cute too," he said, trying to give as warm of a smile as he could. The troll in front of him started to look a little less mortified, which was good, and her expression seemed to slowly calm as they both sat there looking at each other for a few more moments. John wondered for a moment if it was weird that _he_ didn't feel freaked out at all over what he'd just said, but he supposed it made sense - Chixie was cute, but since he'd just met her there wasn't much to be nervous over in telling her that right after she'd told him the same thing. John wondered for a moment what else to do, since it wasn't like he really had much experience with flirting, and after a moment decided to reach out and gently lay his hand atop one of Chixie's that was resting on the table. 

That seemed to snap Chixie out of the momentary daze she'd been in, and she quickly brought her other hand over to hold firmly atop of John's. She proceeded to glance around and shake her head gently as if to try to convince herself that this was actually happening. Then her gaze came back to meet John's, and she grinned at him elatedly, if still with a noticeable dose of nervousness. "Uhh, really? Wow. Wow! Wow..." She stared for a few moments longer, seeming to not know what to do next, until she suddenly shifted her body. For a split second John was worried she was turning to move away - had he done something wrong? - but then she proceeded to scootch her chair closer, and after a few shifts and jerks her side was pressed up against John's. 

John wasn't entirely sure how to react, but his first instinct was to lean in against Chixie, letting her body rest against his. She nestled against him with a small sigh, moving her arm and turning a little so about half of her back was pressed up against his front. It was a bit of an awkward position, and it took a little more shifting so that nothing was pressing against either of them uncomfortably. But at the same time, _wow_, it felt amazing - admittedly John didn't get physical affection that often in the first place, and when it was coming from a cute girl who was really into him... He sighed happily, enjoying how soft and warm she felt against him, and Chixie responded with a sigh of her own and by leaning her head down against his shoulder as well as she could given the shape of her horns. John nuzzled his cheek against the top of her head just a little, and draped his arm over her shoulders, and she let out a soft squeak of delight. 

The next band had started to play a song, and they both watched and listened, John feeling happy to have an excuse to just enjoy the unexpected cuddling he found himself involved in, and getting the impression Chixie felt the same way. The two of them stayed like that without talking for a few minutes, and John glanced around a little to see if anyone was paying attention to them - it seemed like nobody was, which made sense since the performance was probably way more interesting than a bit of awkward affection. 

John had been able to feel Chixie's breathing the whole time she'd been leaning against him, and she'd seemed nice and calm for a while but as the second song being played got towards the end she started breathing faster and more anxiously. Given how jittery she'd been at various points when talking to him before, John could only guess that her nerves were starting to get to her once again, probably since they hadn't actually said anything to each other for a little while. He could certainly relate to that, and felt kind of bad for her. Figuring that maybe a bit more chatting would get her feeling more comfortable again, John decided to say something again. "Heh, this is really nice, just so you know. Man, if I knew that going out to nightclubs would end up like this, I'd probably do it more often. Er... I mean, I'd probably go to clubs that you're performing at more often, since I'd like to hug you some more after you're done... Uh, I mean, if that would be cool with you and all." Well, that came out a lot more awkwardly than John had been picturing whatever he was going to say.

Chixie giggled, still sounding a little nervous but seeming like John's flirty rambling had helped some of her worry. She shifted again a little bit, turning her head towards him with a blissful smile and an excited gleam in her eye. "Wow... I can't believe one of the creators is hitting on me..." 

John was taken by surprise by that, and couldn't help but laugh a bit, but then smiled at Chixie reassuringly. "Heh, I guess I am. I mean, in my defense, you hit on me first though." 

Chixie blinked, staring back at him a little vacantly as she considered that. "Yeah... I guess I did." She'd started blushing again, and her expression looked like that conscious realization had suddenly left her fraught with second-guessing what could have happened. But, it seemed like she had started to accept that John really _was_ agreeable to this, since she nestled in a bit tighter against him with a happy murmur, and took his hand in hers and squeezed tightly. 

As he did his best to hold Chixie affectionately and comfortingly, John pondered what to do next. How _did_ these things usually go, after someone hit on someone else in a nightclub and found they were receptive? There was probably a bunch more talking about yourself and each other that went on, and that did seem like a good idea. As lovely as just being physically affectionate in silence was, it didn't really help him get to know Chixie any better, and he had a hunch that her it would also help her nerves about him being kind of a celebrity - god, that never stopped being a weird thought to him. "So... You write your own songs, right? How long have you been singing and doing that? It sure seems like your stuff covers a lot of genres and you seemed really good at all of them." The set of hers he'd watched before certainly had plenty of variation in style, and the albums he'd scrolled through on her website seemed to be even more diverse. 

"Oh, I've been at it for sweeps and sweeps," Chixie responded, sounding quite happy to talk about herself here. She shifted her torso but returned to nestling against John before continuing. "It's been what I've loved doing for a long time! I did lots of singing and songwriting on Alternia back when I was there. And then I got to Earth C, and it took a little while to get back into the swing of things here but I've gotten back into performing and now I think I'm starting to break through!" 

"Wait, you came from Alternia? How?" John craned his neck out to look at her quizzically. He certainly wasn't expecting to hear that - as far as he knew all the only trolls that had ended up on Earth C from Alternia had been from his group. "I mean... I guess that explains why you're into Alternian battle rap, but still, I didn't think that was possible?" 

Chixie chuckled, leaning away from John's body and turning to face him with a smile that looked more amused than nervous now. John was briefly disappointed that their little impromptu cuddling session had ended, but the way she clasped his hand and leaned in against the table to get closer to him pretty much made up for it. "Yeah, there's a few of us here, I guess. It's kind of a long story with a lot of shenanigans..."


	2. Chapter 2

John gave his arm a small pinch - nope, it didn't seem like he was dreaming, and he guessed this was really happening. Normally he'd be in his house at this time of night, likely curled up in bed and quite possibly already asleep. But tonight he was here walking down this fairly dark street, being led along by the troll girl whose hand he was holding. The troll girl who was bringing him home for - well, what people normally would bring someone they'd been flirting with at a nightclub home for. 

Chixie was moving along fairly quickly, and John was hurrying to keep up the pace. He was glad she was leading the way, because he certainly couldn't see much around them right now, but apparently having grown up in a nocturnal society on Alternia had left her much more acclimated to this sort of thing. Well, and because she was taking him to her place, and she'd certainly be the one to know how to get there. He squinted a bit, staring at her head just a few feet away from him and only being barely able to make out her smile on her silhouette.

They'd spent a while - a couple hours, maybe? he'd certainly lost track of time - hanging out at the nightclub together. They'd spent some time listening to the remaining musical acts, but mostly had been chatting and flirting and being affectionate in a way that kept starting to feel scandalous until John looked around to remind himself there were a ton of people there doing things even more overt. As the time had gone on they'd gotten quite a bit more comfortable with each other - Chixie's nervousness about flirting with one of the planet's gods seemed to have died down, though she was still plenty giddy about the concept, and John had at least gotten kind of used to the fact that he was actually _flirting_ with a girl who was _flirting back_. 

Though, right now John was starting to get pretty nervous again. Holy shit, was he really about to be doing this? Was he really going to be having sex, losing his virginity, in the rapidly-approaching future? It wasn't like that was an outcome he'd have even considered as remotely plausible up until Chixie had sat down next to him - and hell, even through most of the time they spent flirting it didn't even feel like a real possibility. But here he was, following her along to do exactly that. A bit earlier in the walk he'd suddenly started to worry if this was something he even wanted to do, but fortunately after thinking that over for a few minutes he'd decided the answer was a resounding "yes". 

John squinted back at Chixie as she walked next to and slightly ahead of him again. Even if he could barely see her, she did have his hand clasped in hers, their fingers slid together, which was quite comforting. And she had been humming a series of tunes throughout most of their walk which provided another means of reassurance that she was right there next to him. That had been quite a lovely thing to listen to on a night that was otherwise pretty quiet, and her melodizing was absolutely beautiful. And as a bonus, the sounds she was making conveyed a joyful excitement, so John didn't feel any concern that she might be anything other than delighted about what they were about to do.

On the other hand, Chixie's enthusiasm made John a bit more nervous for another reason. Geez, if she was acting so cool and confident about this, was it something she'd done a lot? Not that John was particularly bothered if she'd had a bunch of partners in the past, but what if she expected _him_ to be just as experienced? He was a god after all - what if she'd just assumed that he knew exactly what he was doing and would sweep her off her feet for the best sex of her life? Okay, no, that was a bit silly, the _had_ just spent the last couple hours talking about themselves, and John was pretty sure she got the idea that he wasn't exactly a regular at any of this. And... actually, thinking about it, maybe she was more nervous than he was imagining? That could be why she hadn't really said much the entire time they walked to her place. And maybe the silence was frazzling her nerves and letting her mind worry freely just as much as it was doing to him.

"Okay, we're almost here, this is my apartment complex up ahead," Chixie said softly, breaking the silence and distracting John from his runaway train of thought. Sure enough, they were approaching a cluster of larger and more well-lit buildings, and Chixie had started to guide him off of the street and across a small patch of grass and then a parking lot towards them. She started to hurry along even more as they got closer, leaving John panting a little as he tried to keep up. 

But soon enough they were at the door to a building, and then quickly through some hallways, and then John was stepping inside of Chixie's apartment. It looked quite clean and nicely decorated - a lot better than John's place did, since he always seemed to end up putting off a lot of the housekeeping that he should have been doing. Before John could get too annoyed with himself for that, his attention was drawn to the door loudly clicking closed behind Chixie. He turned back to face her, finding her smiling at him as she kicked off her shoes. 

John nodded and did the same, pushing his shoes over to a corner with some others of Chixie's, and tugging off his socks and shoving them inside. Looking back up, she had already discarded her shoes and was now finishing pulling off her legwarmers, tossing them onto a nearby table. She then looked back up at him, and when John smiled she smiled back. They stood there like that for a few moments, John having trouble telling if Chixie was expecting him to do something, or if she was just as unsure how to proceed as he was. "Er... So what do we do now? Uh, take some more clothes off, I guess?" John cringed a bit as soon as he added that second part without really thinking about it. Hopefully that wasn't the sort of awkward faux pas that would put an end to this hook-up before it started.

Fortunately, Chixie just laughed lightly in response, her smile getting a bit wider and a hint more sheepish. "Uhh, well I guess that would be the next step! I don't know about you but I'm not really feeling like waiting around much longer." Her expression turned a bit more mischievous, and that sent a shiver down John's spine. God, he and she really _were_ just about to do this. And after a few moments of looking at the floor while he processed that, John turned his attention back to his hook-up - that felt weird to think, but he wasn't even sure what else he'd think to call her. Chixie was gently gyrating her hips and had reached to the bottom of her sweater-dress and started to inch it up her thighs. "Well... I'm not sure I'm the best at doing a striptease but... I can give it a try for you." 

John just stared at her hips, absolutely transfixed as she slowly started to show off more of the gray skin of her thigh and - since her dress wasn't all that long to begin with - inched tantalizingly close to her crotch. "Oh, wow. Uh, geez, you look really great, I don't think you could make a striptease look anything _other_ than awesome," John said, feeling his cheeks burning given what he was saying and watching. 

Chixie seemed delighted at that complement, making some sort of excited noise and probably giving one of her adorably exuberant smiles, but John's gaze was focused elsewhere. The complement also seemed to make her hands jump up an inch or two with where they were holding her skirt, enough that John could suddenly see a bit of a greenish-teal pair of panties underneath. "Oh, wow..." 

"You... you like what you see?" Chixie said, her voice having a hint of the knowing sultriness one would expect given what she was doing, but seeming like she was hoping for some validation just as much as she was trying to be a sexy tease. John nodded wordlessly, that together with his enraptured expression apparently satisfying whatever concern she'd had, and she started to hum again, sounding equal parts nervous and excited as she continued to slowly pull her dress up to show off more of her underwear. After a short while she'd gotten it up past her waist, and John couldn't help but let out a little moan as he looked over the full view of Chixie's panties and her still-swaying hips he now had. The girl gave another happy giggle as she slid her dress up over her belly a bit more quickly now, smiling widely when John did sneak a glance back to her face. "Wow... This is making me feel so incredibly sexy, so uh, thanks!" 

"Uh, you're welcome, I guess? But I mean geez, you're the hot babe taking off her clothes for me to watch, I should be thanking you. So, uh, thanks then!" John replied, still feeling really awkward with basically everything he said, but starting to realize that Chixie wasn't being all that much smoother. And in any case, he felt just thrilled by everything she was saying, a bit awkward or not, and she seemed to be similarly enchanted with his compliments. John smiled and murmured happily as Chixie's dress made its way up to her chest, and then she started to slide it higher, revealing the bottom of a bra that matched her panties. "Whoa..." He'd generally avoided staring at her breasts when they'd been at the nightclub - it seemed kind of rude, even as they were getting increasingly flirty - but he was certainly going to get started making up for that now.

"And... Ta-da!" Chixie announced as she finally got her dress bunched up above her chest and just below her shoulders. "And now, the kinda awkward part that isn't really sexy..." With that she raised her arms up and started to slide the dress up to her head, wiggling the neck carefully around her horns. She was probably right about that particular part looking a bit silly, but John was more than happy to take the time to focus his attention on the rest of her body, and _damn_. He'd definitely known she was attractive, but somehow the dress - and probably the low light of the nightclub - had been hiding just how gorgeous her figure was. And, given the situation he didn't have to feel any shame about ogling her curves some more while she worked the dress off over the top of her head. When she'd managed that, Chixie set the garment aside, then glanced down at herself with a smile. "So... do you think my underwear is cute? It's my favorite lucky pair, and I guess it's _really_ helping me get lucky tonight! Heheheh."

"Yeah, wow, it looks really amazing. _You_ look really amazing. Can... can I touch?" John said, taking a few small steps forward. He'd been absolutely enthralled with watching what Chixie had just done, but now he was suddenly feeling a pressing urge for more physical affection, and to explore her body now that she'd partially disrobed for him - god, that still felt surreal to think. And fortunately Chixie seemed to have something similar in mind, since she nodded and stepped forwards herself to meet him. When they'd gotten close, John was just about to reach out and tentatively put his hands on her hips, when he had a sudden realization and looked down at himself with an embarrassed chuckle. "Oh... I guess I should kinda, y'know, take off my clothes too?" He reached to his own waist instead, starting to undo his belt. 

"Oh... well, I can help with that!" Chixie replied with delight, reaching to put her hands on his. John let her guide him, and with a grin she tugged his hands towards her and pushed his palms against her hips, just about where he had been about to reach for. And then she reached back to him, going for the bottom of his shirt and starting to gather it upwards. "And you can touch me wherever you want," she added, still sounding a bit nervous, but her voice having a sort of sing-song quality - especially when she'd gotten to the word _wherever_ \- that seemed to really signal just how eager she was. 

John warmly smiled back at her, looking her in the eyes as she worked his shirt upwards. His hands slid along her hips to her lower back and, given what she'd just said, John let them wander a bit lower, to cop a feel of her butt over the fabric of her panties, earning an excited chuckle from the girl in front of him. 

Chixie soon got John's shirt all of the way up his chest, and he removed his hands from her rear and lifted them up so she could take it off of him. She knocked his glasses partly off as she pulled it over his head, but John quickly reached up and shoved them back in place. After tossing the shirt aside to a nearby couch, Chixie paused to sigh contentedly and admire John's body, putting her hands on his chest and gently tracing around. John was a bit taken aback by that, not having ever particularly considered his body to be worthy of affinity like that, and he felt himself blush deeply as he took a moment to bask in the realization that he was _attractive_ to someone. 

As Chixie felt around his chest and belly, he felt an urge to do the same for her, no doubt encouraged by the fact that his gaze had settled on her breasts once again. He reached out, but hesitated for a moment - even if she was doing something similar to him, it felt different since she was a girl, but then again, she had said "anywhere"... With a gulp John placed his palms gently on Chixie's breasts, and found that her response was another little giggle and an approving nod. Well, that was good.

John gently ran his hands over his partner's chest, moving back and forth between the fabric of the bra covering most of her breasts and the bare gray skin above it. He found himself breathing heavily from the excitement - even after the initial shock of _holy shit I'm touching a boob_ passed, John still was in awe at how soft and wonderful everything felt, and how incredibly turned on he was. Chixie was still smiling and murmuring happily, swaying gently from side to side as John cupped her breasts and she continued to trace her fingers around his upper body. 

After a little while, Chixie's hands made their way down to John's waist, running along the top of his pants and then over his thighs - and then sliding inquisitively across the front, sliding against his now-rock-hard dick. He let out a sharp gasp at that, and Chixie giggled in response. Their eyes met briefly after that, and John couldn't help but smile giddily at the delight on her face and chuckle back at her. 

In the meanwhile, Chixie's hands had gone to John's belt buckle and finished up where he had left off with unfastening it a minute or two ago. As she fiddled with the button underneath, John's hands slid along the side of her bra towards the back, and barely above a whisper he asked, "Should I...?" Chixie nodded and smiled, and John felt along the back. After a moment of feeling around, John unhooked the straps on the rear of the bra. Well, that was a lot simpler than it had been made out to be. He slid the straps of the garment around Chixie's sides and over her shoulders, then pulled the front away from her chest. That was just about the same time that she finished undoing his fly, and with a delighted laugh she let his pants drop to the floor. They each took a moment to gather their recently-removed piece of clothing, and Chixie set those aside as John admired her now-bare top half. "Wow." 

"Wow..." Chixie echoed, glancing up and down John's body and then down at herself. A wide grin had spread across her face, and she stood there for a moment and struck a somewhat-sexy, somewhat-silly pose. Then she took a couple steps in back towards John. He expected her to reach for his underwear - after all, they were both down to just their underpants, so there was only one last obvious step to take - but instead she moved in even closer, almost pressing her body up to his. "You know... we haven't even kissed yet," she said, smiling hopefully and wrapping her arms around John's upper body. 

"Oh." John felt a moment of panic - had he done things out of order, from however a hookup was _supposed_ to go? Okay, that was kind of a stupid thing to worry about, but unfortunately even a conscious realization wasn't enough to quell his nerves under the circumstances. Fortunately, Chixie pressing affectionately against him helped quite a bit - whether or not what they were doing was normal, she certainly didn't seem to mind. "Heh, I guess we haven't," John added, leaning in towards her and wrapping his arm around her back. He went in for a kiss right away, but realized they weren't quite positioned right given their height difference, and ended up planting quick peck on her forehead. Chixie gave an excited squeak and stood up straighter, even propping herself up on her toes a little as John slouched down to meet her. "So, uh, I guess let's fix that?" He leaned his mouth towards hers, but was still taken by surprise by how enthusiastically Chixie's lips mashed against his. 

Not particularly surprisingly, kissing turned out to be _really_ nice. Man, had he really been missing out on this for so long? Okay, no, John wasn't going to dwell on that, at least not now, he was going to enjoy smooching the girl who had brought him home. John wasn't really sure what exactly to do, but just following what felt right, and what Chixie was doing, seemed like it was working well enough so far. He closed his eyes, moving his lips against hers, delighting in the warmth and the sensations and the slight taste and mostly in the _closeness_. And speaking of closeness, Chixie had snuggled up pretty tightly against him, and John had embraced her similarly enthusiastically. Her bare chest pushing against his was delightful, and even then he couldn't help but sneak one of his hands around her side to cop a feel there. And while she seemed to no longer be standing on her toes now, John felt like a firm grasp on her rear as if to hold her up wasn't out of place. Especially not given that one of her hands had already wandered down to his butt, and she'd been bold enough to slip it inside the waistband of his underwear.

And meanwhile, as they made out and held each other close, Chixie's thigh and hips had pressed up against John's crotch, and she seemed to delight in rocking teasingly against his erection. John very much enjoyed that, though he tried to keep his own body fairly still rather than humping against her - as eager as he was, he was pretty sure there would be plenty of that sort of thing coming up quite soon. And besides, his focus was even more intrigued by what he was feeling on _his_ thigh, which was bent forward slightly and nestled right up against her crotch. Chixie was definitely humping against him a little, which _god_ was an incredibly hot thing to feel happening, but most excitingly was the little bit of excited wiggling he could feel through her panties against the softness of the front of her crotch. John knew more or less how that aspect of troll anatomy worked, and right about now he was feeling incredibly excited about getting some firsthand experience playing with it.

It seemed like Chixie had similar thoughts, since after not too long - while they were still exploring what each other liked, and before the kissing had heated up too much - she pulled her lips away and leaned back with an eager smile. John took the opportunity to look down and admire her bare chest again, and while he did so she slid her hands around to his hips, hooking her fingers in under the waistband of his underwear. "So... can I?" she asked, so adorably eager that John couldn't help but let out an excited gasp-slash-squeal before enthusiastically nodding yes. 

Chixie responded with some sort of excited vocalization of her own, and then in one quick motion tugged John's underpants downwards while dropping to her knees. She maneuvered the waistband past his dick fairly adeptly, and right after that his underwear was at his ankles, with Chixie staring at his erection right in front of her face. John had an instinctive moment of embarrassment at being naked, which felt pretty silly given that getting naked was exactly the point of what they were doing. All of that was quickly forgotten, though, as John watched Chixie admiring him with a grin and with excitement in her eyes - geez, it still seemed difficult to imagine that she was actually into him, sexually, even when as he was watching her ogle him lustfully. "Ooh, very nice," she said softly, almost sounding like she was singing. 

And then she reached up to _touch_, and John gasped sharply and shuddered. "Uh, whoa, wow," he managed to mutter, taken a bit by surprise at how weird - but very, very good - it felt to have someone else's fingers feeling at his dick. Chixie was touching fairly gently, more curiously exploring than trying to stimulate him, but with how horny he was it still sent jolts of pleasure through his body. And then she grasped around his shaft gently with her hand - _oh_ \- and leaned in to plant a small kiss near the edge of the tip. John shuddered again from that, and by now his mind was racing - geez, was she just going to blow him right here and now? Was he even ready for this to go that fast? 

The answer to the first question was quickly revealed to be no, since after that one gentle kiss Chixie leaned back and pulled her hand away, and then started to stand up. So okay, not this very moment, but the look on her face certainly suggested it might not be long. As soon as she was standing again, Chixie took a step forward and pushed her lips to John's once more, wrapping her arms around his upper back as she savored a few slow, gentle kisses, while at the same time rocking her hips forward so John's now-exposed dick pushed against the front of her panties a little. When she pulled back, she had a bit of an expectant look on her face. John giggled nervously, pretty sure he had the same idea as her. 

"My turn now, I guess?" he said, wiggling his fingers against her hips where his thumbs had already made their way to hook under the waistband of her panties. Chixie responded with a nod and an excited grin, and John took a step back, out of the underwear that was around his ankles, and climbed down to the floor. 

After a moment, John was kneeling comfortably on the carpet, now the one with his eyes at the level of his partner's crotch. He took a moment to admire the contours of Chixie's thighs and hips, and the ones the fabric of her panties lay gracefully over - and some that, just maybe, hinted at the outline of what was underneath. John's hands were still holding either side of the waistband, and with a gulp he started to move it lower, down over her butt first and then along her front. For once, his nervousness was completely overridden by his desire to proceed onwards, and a moment later Chixie's panties were at her ankles. His gaze stayed focused directly forwards, though, and he watched in more than a bit of awe as her bulge flopped away from where it had been pushed up against her crotch, and then - sensing it was free, he guessed - it extended fully, stretching more than half the distance between her crotch and his face, and wriggling a little as it moved. "Whoa..." 

"Heheh, you like what you see?" Chixie said, sounding more like she was playfully teasing than actually asking. It must have been pretty obvious that John did, even if he was a bit too transfixed to speak or gesture anything in reply. He looked up and down the appendage in front of him, which was a pretty vibrant light-brown-ish color, matching pretty well the bronze tint of her symbol and her mascara. The width seemed to taper pretty uniformly down from the base to the tip, and the whole thing glistened a little from the lights in the room from the natural lubrication that coated a troll's bulge when they were aroused enough for it to be out. But the most fascinating thing was just how _wiggly_ it was, bouncing and twitching constantly in the air in front of him as Chixie did her best to hold it out straight. Damn, he couldn't help feel a bit jealous at the idea of having prehensile junk. And despite having seen plenty of pictures of this sort of thing before, that turned out to be no substitute for having a real bulge right in front of him, especially one attached to a hot girl who was about to -- "Uh, is everything alright?" 

John's attention quickly moved upwards, where Chixie was peering down at him with a bit of a concerned, or maybe just confused, expression. Whoops, he probably had been just sitting there gawking at her crotch for a _bit_ too long. "Heh... Yeah, everything's fine, sorry. I guess I've just never seen one of these in person before and it's kind of impressive," he said, offering a sheepish apologetic grin.

"Oh! Well I'm glad you like the look of mine, then," Chixie replied. To John's relief she seemed quite pleased with the idea that he was so delighted with what he saw in front of him. She giggled a bit, and reached down to give him an affectionate pat on the head before continuing, "So... Does that mean I'm the first troll you've been with, I guess? Whoa..."

"Mhmm, yeah. You're, uh, the first anyone I've been with, actually," John said, and then immediately grimaced. Shit, he probably shouldn't have said that right here. Well, not that he wanted to _lie_ about things, and it would probably have been pretty obvious he wasn't so experienced, but he could have played it a bit cooler. Ugh, was it going to make it weird now that he'd just said that? Was she going to be put off by the fact that even though he was a literal god, he'd still managed to stay a virgin for so long? Or maybe even have second thoughts about the whole thing and he'd stay one for longer? Great.

"Wow... really? So you mean... I'll get to be one of the creators' first lay, ever? Oh, man, that's so cool, I hope I can do a good enough job," Chixie said, am excited expression spreading across her face, though with a hint of nervousness. Well, okay, that put an end to John's most recent worries as suddenly as they'd arisen. Meanwhile, Chixie stepped one leg out of the panties around her ankles and slid her feet apart, leaning back in her new wider stance a little to give John a good view between her thighs as well. He took the opportunity to admire her nook, looking over the ridge of skin surrounding it where the gray abruptly changed to a deep bronze, to the undoubtedly-sensitive flesh within that outline, and the opening right in the middle which for the moment was just a long, thin slit. John let out a small moan in anticipation - it wasn't quite as eye-catching as her bulge, but Chixie's nook was just as hot. After a couple more moments, the girl cleared her throat above before continuing, "So, uh, do you need me to tell you how anything works?" 

"Um, I guess I have a pretty good idea how everything's supposed to go? I mean, unless you have anything special going on," John replied after a moment's thought, feeling a little flustered at what he was saying - at what he was considering doing - but very much wanting to go through with it. He raised one hand up tentatively, giving a curious but cautious poke at the very tip of Chixie's bulge, where the appendage had narrowed down enough that the finger touching it was significantly wider. It wiggled and squirmed upon his touch, with Chixie letting out an approving gasp above, and then her bulge pushed forward a bit and the end coiled around the finger. Okay, that was actually pretty cute, and so were the little noises Chixie was making as even that small part of her bulge rubbed itself against him. "Like, uh, really I think I'd just need to get some actual experience with it, I guess? If, er, that would be okay with you?" Okay, that wasn't the smoothest way to ask to play with what Chixie was showing off to him, but realistically it was probably well past the point where either of them were going to manage to be particularly suave.

"Oh, okay, that's cool then! And yeah, uh, I'd be down for that," Chixie said softly, and pushing her hips forward with a little moan to allow the end of her bulge to slide against John's finger and coil around it one further time. John moved his thumb in to rub against it, pushing down gently as the slick organ wiggled around and finding that applying pressure like that seemed to get a good reaction from the girl above him. And meanwhile, John's attention was caught by very tip of the bulge waving around excitedly against his finger, and he leaned in and gently put his lips around it. Chixie seemed to like that, too, and John was happy to push his tongue against it as it squirmed against his lips. After pulling his finger away from where she'd been wrapped around it, John let Chixie push her bulge into his mouth a couple inches, and he did his best to curl his tongue up around it, earning a whimper from above.

John was already enjoying himself plenty, very turned on by what he was doing and the reactions Chixie was having, and fascinated by the novel sensation of having such an energetic wriggly appendage moving around inside his mouth. He was vaguely tempted to take more of her bulge in, and see what that was like, but there were plenty of other ways he was eager to explore his partner too. So John leaned back, letting Chixie's bulge slide out of his mouth and planting a small kiss on the end when he was done, and then bringing his hand up again. This time he reached to a longer portion of the end of her bulge, spreading out his fingers and letting it weave between them. Chixie moaned again and started to rock her hips so her bulge could fuck his hand like that, pushing a bit farther along. John used his thumb to play with the tip - geez, the last half-inch or so of Chixie's bulge seemed to like to squirm wildly, so much so that there was no possible way she was doing that consciously. It was pretty cute that it did that, though, and John had to say it made this whole thing even more fun. 

With that one hand keeping the second half of Chixie's bulge busy, and causing the girl to gasp and sigh in an impressively melodious way, John turned his attention to the thicker part of the organ, closer to her body. It got to be decently wide by the point it emerged from just above Chixie's nook, and it oscillated gently along with what was going on further down. He leaned in and planted a firm kiss on one side, getting a good taste of the wetness coating it - well, to the extent that it tasted like anything - and traced his tongue along it briefly. Chixie gasped, and seemed to instinctively reach down to his head, and after a moment decided to run her fingers through his hair now that her hand was right there. And her bulge flexed and twitched where his lips and tongue touched, making it quite clear that the whole organ was basically just muscle, and quite a strong muscle down near the base. John kissed and licked along it a little farther, delighting in how Chixie's bulge reacted instinctively to the stimulation and also how she moved it consciously to better enjoy what she was doing.

"Ooh, John, you're doing a really good job, this feels great..." Chixie's voice came down softly from above, sounding like she was panting, and John wasn't sure if he'd ever been prouder to hear something. He continued to lick his tongue along the bottom part of her bulge for little longer, but then moved on to the next part of what he wanted to explore. With a sequence of small kisses, he moved down the base of the bulge to her nook, pushing his lips against the contours of the skin there, and finding it seemed every bit as sensitive. Chixie moved her legs a bit farther apart, letting John get his face in a little closer, enough to plant kisses and licks all up and down her nook. While feeling her bulge move on its own had been fun, now he was getting just as much motion pushing against the action of his tongue now, only this time it was Chixie's whole body squirming and rocking against him as she groaned more and more. Man, that was incredibly hot, and John couldn't help but press himself in even closer to her. And in the meanwhile, he had brought his fingers up to start teasing at the actual entrance to her nook, kissing around the outside as he did so. She was even wetter and slicker down there than on her bulge, and John had no problem at all sliding two fingers into her, resulting in her shivering against him and yelping out in pleasure.

"Mmmmph... Though, John, before - _ohhh_ \- before we get too far... let's just take a moment..." Chixie spoke up again, though this time with something that was quite disappointing for John to hear. Back when she'd been on her knees touching his dick, John had wondered if he was ready for things to go as fast as they seemed to be - and even though it didn't end up being relevant he'd ended up settling on a resounding _yes_. The idea of Chixie going down on him right in the middle of her living room had seemed great, and the idea of him going down on Chixie right there had seemed just as good, and the reality of it was even better than he'd expected. John had been really excited to go farther and maybe even get her off, right here and now, and it was a bit of a letdown that apparently she wasn't on the same page as that. But John was hardly going to push further if she didn't want him to, so with one last gentle kiss he pulled back from her crotch and looked up at her face.

"Ohhhhh..." Chixie groaned a bit more, taking a small step backwards and looking like John's attention had already gotten her more than a little disheveled. "God, John, wow... I was not expecting that to be so good... Are you really sure this is your first time doing that since geez..." Well, compliments like _that_ in amongst her heavy breathing certainly did a good job soothing John's disappointment. "Hold on, I'll be right back, I want you between my legs just like that again as soon as I grab a bucket. Since, uh, I was probably going to end up making a mess on the carpet after not too long. And er, I guess I haven't touched myself for a couple of days, since my seedflaps are _really_ sore and I think I'm going to... you know. A _lot_." 

"Oh, right. That's a good idea then," John said, nodding to Chixie as she shuffled off to a nearby closet, her bulge curling up against itself and the front of her crotch as she moved. Right, of course, how could he have forgotten the bucket thing? And the reason why those were necessary? And he had never really been sure what seedflaps were, and he guessed he still wasn't, but it was pretty clear what Chixie was getting at being about to happen. 

While waiting, John gathered up his underwear and Chixie's and tossed them off to where the rest of their clothes had been set aside. Then he looked over and watched as she hurried back towards him, clutching the handle of a shiny metal pail with a grin. When she got back she reached inside and grabbed what looked like several towels, plopping the largest one on the ground in front of him and setting the others aside. She then stepped onto it - upon further inspection it seemed to have a plastic layer on the bottom, presumably a good idea for making sure the carpet stayed clean - and stood with her legs apart, holding the bucket between them and nestling it against the insides of her thighs. It didn't look like the most comfortable arrangement, but Chixie appeared plenty used to it, and she still managed to look incredibly cute as she grinned down at John again. "Uh, alright, I should be ready! So, um, just go back to the sort of thing you were doing, _please_." 

John didn't need any more of an invitation than that, and he quickly scootched forward, putting his knees onto the towel right up to where Chixie's feet were and pushing his face back between her legs. God, she was just so, so sexy, and he ached to press himself against her and do whatever he could to make her feel wonderful, and bask in the lovely warmth of her soft body while he was at it. He decided to pick up right where he'd left off by kissing and licking and sucking at her nook, letting her grind herself against his face and hopefully quickly making up for the quick break they'd had to take. John reached a hand up to her bulge and ran his fingers along its length starting at the base, and when he got near the end he let it curl and wrap around his fingers. He still wasn't entirely sure what the best way to stimulate a prehensile appendage like that was, but just trying to go along with the flow of its movements and Chixie's reactions seemed to be working well.

And soon enough, Chixie seemed to be moaning and gasping just as much as before, and humping against his face eagerly. "Oh... John... This is really great, ohhh..." she said, her encouragement coming between increasingly heavy panting. She'd rested her free hand on the back of John's head, not really holding him in place but sort of bracing herself against him a bit better - not that he had any intention of moving away from where he was. Her other hand was resting on her thigh, clutching the handle of the bucket, which she'd been doing a good job of holding just far enough out of John's way to not be a bother. 

John was definitely acutely aware of the bucket below his face, though, and it just made him that much more excited about what he was doing. God, was she really going to fill a significant amount of the space in _that_? Well, he'd heard that was how it worked, and maybe seen some videos, but it was still a bit hard to imagine in real life. But wow, he was excited to find out, and now that he knew for sure that he and Chixie had the same goal here, it felt even a bit surprising to him just how eager he was about what he was doing. He'd never gotten to do anything like this before, and he was sure going to put all of the enthusiasm he was feeling directly into his efforts to - eat Chixie out? blow her? both? John wasn't sure what the right terminology was there, but he was happy to go down on her nonetheless. 

By that point, John had moved the focus of his kissing and licking up around the top of Chixie's nook and the base of her bulge. He'd gotten both of his hands involved, one inside of her nook that he'd started to pump in and out, and the other stroking up and down her bulge and playing with the enthusiastically wiggly part near the tip. It seemed like a pretty good arrangement, and as she started to moan and whimper more needily he decided to just keep that up, moving his tongue and lips around to stimulate plenty of different spots without getting too much in the way of what his fingers were doing. And he couldn't help but feel a bit proud of how well it was working. Chixie was rutting against his face and hands pretty fervently, which was plenty of encouragement by itself, though it certainly made him feel even better when she moaned out his name and urged him onward. Just feeling her do that made his whole body tingle - John was pretty sure his dick was throbbing and he was rocking against the air as he worked, but with his attention focused on Chixie, his own arousal was only on the edges of his mind. 

"Ohhhh... Oh!" A sharp gasp came from above, and at the same time John felt a gush of fluid along the fingers he had inside of her, which proceeded to splatter on the bottom of the bucket. Holy crap, was this it, was she coming already? After a few moments he decided that no, she wasn't yet, but she must be pretty close. Chixie had started groaning and whining more loudly above, and the way she was grinding her hips against him had changed to be a bit slower but more purposeful. And her hand had moved from the back of his head to brace herself against a nearby wall. "Oh my god, John, I'm going to... _aaaaaah!_" 

That time, there was no question that Chixie had reached her climax. A gush of fluid poured out of her nook, so much of it that it almost pushed John's fingers out of her. He managed to keep them inside, pushing against the front of the walls of her nook as it squeezed against him while sending out another nearly-as-large spurt. Chixie's whole body rocked with each spasm of pleasure and each corresponding gush of her genetic material, and John kept his lips and fingers continuing what they'd been doing all along her bulge and nook. It was really tempting to pull back enough to watch - it was hard to tell just how much fluid she was squirting out of her nook without getting to see - but John certainly didn't want to leave her hanging mid-orgasm. And anyway, the experience he was getting was incredibly sexy as it was. 

It didn't feel like all that long until Chixie's spurts of genetic fluid came to a stop, and then her humping and rocking slowed as well. John kept himself where he was, continuing to play with her nook and bulge a little more until she settled down to being pretty much motionless. When he finally pulled back and looked up to her face, he found her smiling down at him with just about the most blissful expression he could have imagined. "Ohhhh... ohhh, John, that was wonderful..." 

John felt himself grinning widely, feeling immensely proud of what he'd just accomplished. And also, geez, he was struck by just how beautiful Chixie looked in her post-orgasmic euphoria. "Heheh, it sure seemed like it! And I'm glad to help. Like, geez, that was so hot to do," John said, suddenly feeling a bit nervous - a bit embarrassed? - as he took a moment to process everything that had just happened. Those feelings soon passed, and his eyes wandered down his partner's naked body again, looking over her bulge again as it now wriggled around a little lazily, and then down to the bucket she was still clutching between her legs. Geez, it was easily over halfway full of... whatever the right term for troll cum was. It was a vibrant light brown, a bit brighter than the bronze-tinted bulge and nook nearby. The somewhat-thick liquid had made a bit of a mess of Chixie's inner thighs, and looking down at the hand that had been inside of her John found it was absolutely _coated_. John reached for the extra towels that Chixie had pulled out of the bucket earlier, and glanced up at her again. "Wow, uh, I guess you really weren't kidding about needing to... Uh, do that, a lot."

"Yeah... Normally I don't let out _quite_ that much geneslime, but y'know, it's been a few days. And being with you got me really, really excited, too," Chixie replied, giving a bit of a sheepish grin as she glanced down at the bucket herself. She leaned forwards to set it down on the ground, and then accepted the towel that John held out to her with a thankful nod. John had already gotten his hand wiped mostly off, and was trying to thoroughly get the rest of it before moving on to his face. He watched Chixie as she cleaned up between her legs, and she giggled down at him. "Yeah, it can be a bit of a mess, sorry about that. Geez, that was really your first time doing that? You did such a good job, wow, I could tell you were really having fun and that made it even better." 

"Haha, yeah, I did get really into it I guess. And I'm glad it worked out well, I guess I just kind of went with what felt right, you know?" John smiled up at her as he wiped off the bit of wetness that had gotten onto his face. He couldn't help but look back down at the bucket again fairly soon, though. "And wow... You're okay after all of that, right?"

"Of course, I'm so much better than okay, thanks to you!" Chixie said, grinning and clasping her hands together excitedly as John shifted around and got back onto his feet. He started consciously noticing how naked he was - and how completely erect his dick was - and couldn't help but feel a little weird. But he guessed that would be something that he'd get used to pretty quickly, given the circumstances. When he stood up, Chixie leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Why... why would you worry I wasn't okay? Was there something wrong?" 

"Oh, no, I mean," John said, waving his hands a bit apologetically, and gesturing to the bucket nearby. "I guess it's just that I'm not used to the whole bucket thing. It's kind of weird to think you could, uh, come that much and not be kind of lightheaded or something. Or at least need a glass of water." He felt a bit sheepish as he tried to explain - man, that was probably pretty awkward.

"Oh, I see! Well, a big glass of water definitely sounds like a good idea after that, you're right. I can get you one too if you're thirsty," Chixie replied, smiling softly and stepping towards John. "And anyway, we can finish cleaning ourselves up too. At least until we make our next mess." She giggled mischievously, and slid an arm in around John's back, pressing her side against his. Chixie leaned her head down on his shoulder, tilting it so her horn wasn't pressing against him, and then sighed. "So okay, over this way to the kitchen!"


	3. Chapter 3

John tapped his foot a little nervously, still feeling a bit awkward just standing there naked even if Chixie was no more clothed. After they'd finished cleaning up and gotten something to drink, she'd taken a minute to show him a few of her music things as they wandered through her apartment - those were pretty cool, actually - but soon enough had brought him to the bedroom. Or rather, what must have been the guest bedroom, with a human bed in it. John was glad about that, at least, since recuperacoons still kind of intimidated him and he wouldn't have been so enthusiastic to climb into one to have sex. Chixie was humming to herself as she spread out some sort of towel or pad atop the bed - whatever it was, John assumed the point was to keep the sheets below clean, and he was now acutely aware of how useful that would be when having sex with a troll. John shivered a bit with that last thought, since man, the idea that he was going to be having _sex with a troll_ still hadn't really sunk in, as silly as that was after what they'd already done.

"Alright, I think we're all ready. Human beds are pretty great for pailing on, I think," Chixie said, turning around and plopping down at the end of the mattress with a smile. She motioned for him to come over and join her before continuing, "And you know, they're not even too bad for sleeping on! I wouldn't mind doing that tonight, if you want some company. Er, if you stay over, I mean." 

"Oh, uh, probably? Thanks," John said as he stepped over and sat down next to her. He really hadn't thought that far ahead, but given how late it was and how he had no idea how he'd gotten here, staying the night was probably a good idea. But still, that seemed like it was pretty far in the distance. "But I mean, heh, I think there's some other things we were going to do on the human bed first, right?" John flashed her an awkward smile even as she slid a little closer to wrap an arm around his shoulders.

"Well yeah, of course! First of all I need to give you some reciprocation for that _amazing_ head you gave me earlier, I think," Chixie said, giggling excitedly and planting a kiss on his cheek. At the same time, she reached down to his crotch and gently ran her fingers along his erection, and even that was enough to make John squirm. "Heheh, seems like you could definitely use some, too. So, do you want me to blow you? Or do you just want to stick it in my nook?" 

"Uh," John said, taking a moment to blink and gulp. He realized he hadn't even considered the specifics of what he and Chixie were going to do once she brought him to the bedroom, besides a nebulous 'get laid'. And hearing the possibilities presented that bluntly, and presented to him as _options_, took a moment to process. "Um, in - in your nook, maybe? I mean, uh, if that's fine with you and all? It's not too soon after you just... did all of _that_ into the bucket?" 

"Oh, no, I can definitely go another few times tonight! I mean, not with nearly that much geneslime, but it can feel almost as good," she said, grinning widely and giving John a thumbs-up. "And okay, I'm probably not going to get off again so soon if we do it that way, but I don't mind! Especially if you're down for more later." As she spoke, she climbed up onto her knees, and moved to straddle John. 

"Whoa, well, okay," John replied, sliding himself back on the bed a little to make sure Chixie had enough room to - to climb on and fuck him. Sheesh, his brain felt totally fried just _trying_ to really grasp that. 

Chixie smiled and slid herself towards John, having already gotten herself firmly kneeling with one leg on either side of his thighs. She inched closer, and for a moment John wasn't sure if she was just doing to push herself onto his dick as part of her movement. But then she stopped, her crotch just barely above the tip of his erection, and the tip of her bulge resting on his belly. She smiled warmly once more before speaking up again, "Okay, so just like this? Everything good for you?" 

"Um, yeah, I think so," John replied. But his tone, and probably the expression on his face too, betrayed his attempt to keep somewhat cool despite the sudden anxiety he was feeling. He wasn't even sure why, his mind was racing too fast to make sense of that. 

"Oh, right, this is your first time, isn't it? No need to be nervous, though I can get why it happens anyway," Chixie replied softly. John was a bit blown away by just how reassuring her tone felt, and by the time she'd leaned in to push a small kiss against his nose he was already feeling a lot better. Man, he had really lucked out with finding her tonight, hadn't he. John smiled up at Chixie, and she smiled back. "So do you want me to go ahead? I can try to be slow and gentle and hopefully make it really nice."

John just nodded yes, and with that Chixie pushed herself down onto him, her nook apparently still quite well-coated with slick fluids, since his dick slid inside without any trouble. John gasped and shivered from his penis suddenly being surrounded by stimulation, and a bit shocked by just how _good_ it felt. And when he gently rocked his hips to push in a little further and then back out a corresponding amount, it felt even better. "Whoa. I'm... I'm inside of you." 

"Yep! And I have one of the creators' human bulges inside of me. For his first time pailing ever. _Whoa_," Chixie replied, sounding quite playful but also still a bit in awe at just who she was banging. Her hips stayed mostly still, not doing anything to actively stimulate John for the moment, but she pulled her whole body in closer and hugged him tightly. John squeezed back, pondering for a moment if just holding Chixie this close felt as good as the sex did. But then she started to gently rock her hips, and he was quickly reminded that nope, the sex was even more amazing. "Heheh. Enjoying yourself?" Chixie whispered into his ear, sounding quite pleased with what she was doing. 

"Yeah, uh, wow this is incredible..." John replied, moaning softly as he started to rock himself in sync with the girl on top of him. He leaned in to kiss Chixie gently on the lips, and moved his hands down to her hips - somehow that felt like the best place to hold her. She giggled and rocked herself a bit harder against him, and John gasped sharply. And he could feel her bulge wriggling against his crotch and the lower part of his belly, which was pretty nice, too. "Is it... good for you, too?" She'd certainly made it sound like she'd wanted to focus on him, but John wasn't sure if he should be doing anything in particular here for her. 

"Mhmm! It feels really nice. And super exciting to be doing it with you. And I mean, I _still_ feel really nice from you going down on me... It's still kind of amazing to think about," Chixie said, and _wow_ did she have just the sweetest, most adorable smile. She sighed happily as she continued to rock against John, seeming to focus a bit more on pushing the base of her bulge against his crotch, and reciprocating the quick kiss on the lips he'd given her. "So yeah! Just relax, and don't worry about me too much." 

"Mmm, well okay," John said, finding himself groaning again as he leaned in to nuzzle against her cheek. He did slide one hand down between them to push against her bulge, letting her fuck against his crotch and his palm, and once again allowing the still-energetic tip to wrap and coil around his fingers as it wanted to. He was kind of relieved to not need to put too much attention into what he was doing for her, though - he felt a little selfish about that, and a bit worried that he was missing out on some of the fun, but somehow it felt like trying to do much more would be a bit overwhelming.

John groaned again, rocking himself a little harder against Chixie's motions and closing his eyes to try to savor them. She felt so warm and soft, and her nook felt so wonderful around his dick, and John could already imagine the awesome orgasm this was going to lead up to. The lull between giving her head and getting to this had let his arousal dip a bit, but he was back to the same level of excitement from that. And now it was time for the intensity to build up even more, and -- suddenly John's body twitched, and he felt his muscles contract in a way that he definitely wasn't expecting yet.

"Huh?" For a moment John wondered if that had just been some pre-cum, but as Chixie continued to rock against him he felt another spurt, then another. So he was definitely coming already, which was a bit disappointing - he wanted this to last longer. But he wouldn't even have minded that if it had felt as good as he was expecting, as good as what his body felt like it was building towards. It was just totally underwhelming, and then after a few more spasms it came to an end with a whimper. "Oh no..." 

"Oh no?" Chixie asked, slowing down her movement and leaning back from John with a concerned expression. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I, uh... came already," John replied, feeling a sudden burst of shame but not sure how else to put that. And when Chixie rocked against him once more, his dick was _definitely_ feeling the usual post-climax oversensitivity, and he squirmed and whimpered. Fortunately his partner seemed to figure out what that meant, and Chixie quickly shifted herself off of him. "Aw, man..." 

"Aww, there's nothing wrong with coming quickly! I mean, I guess that just meant you _really_ liked what you were doing down on your knees earlier, heheh," Chixie said, giving a silly grin and playfully squeezing John. When he just responded with a disappointed sigh and a weak smile, she pulled back and looked at him with a concerned expression. "I mean, wasn't it still good? Even if it was over quicker than you wanted?" 

"I guess that's the thing, it... really wasn't. It just kind of happened without even feeling like much," John said, sighing deeply again. Man, he was feeling _really_ bummed about this, and it was hard to push that away. At least Chixie was being really reassuring, enough so that he felt okay opening up about his frustration at what had happened. "Man, and it had to happen during my _first time_... I'd really wanted that to be awesome and special and all. Maybe that's kind of stupid, but still, bluh." 

"Oh. That's a shame, then. I guess I've heard that can happen with human guys, sometimes?" Chixie replied, a small frown appearing on her face. She gave John a comforting hug, nestling her head in against his neck - he squeezed her back, and that succeeded at making him feel a bit better, maybe. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it more special for you." 

"Huh? No, no, you were great, there wasn't anything you could have done better," John said. _Goddamn_ it, that wasn't what he was trying to do. He grimaced, feeling like kicking himself for being so crestfallen about this that he'd made Chixie feel bad, after she'd been so sweet and tried so hard to cheer him up. Man, he really had to have gone and fucked this up even more, didn't he. "It was just my body being dumb, I'm only frustrated with myself really. I'll get over it, and you'll still be really cool for putting up with me." 

"Mmmm," Chixie said, sighing deeply as she nuzzled against him. She sounded happy - at least, John was pretty sure - which was a relief, since John _really_ didn't want his stupid tantrum to have ruined things for her. And when she pulled back from the hug with a smile still across her face, John breathed another sigh of relief. "Well, I guess the nice part is we can just try again, can't we? If you didn't really fully get off, you'll probably be ready to go again pretty soon, right? And I might also be ready to get off again too, and we can _both_ have so much fun to make up for this time being disappointing." Chixie grinned excitedly, and leaned in to plant a kiss on John's lips.

"Yeah... That sounds like it would be really great. And yeah, I should be ready again after a little while. I think?" John wasn't actually sure how long it would take his body to be ready again for another round, but he really hoped it would be pretty soon. And hopefully trying again soon would mean that _this_ time they'd be able to go at it for long enough for it to be really great. He felt a smile grow across his face again, and when Chixie perked up from seeing that he gave her a tight hug. "Yeah... Thanks for being so great, by the way. I'm looking forward to getting to have some sex with you that's as awesome as you are." Was that a bit weird of a thing to say? John honestly wasn't sure.

"Awwww! And hopefully it can be as awesome as _you_ are, too," Chixie said, starting to laugh. Then, she shifted herself a bit, getting up straighter on her knees and pushing her body closer to John's. "For the meanwhile... You want to do some sloppy makeouts? I don't think we've really gotten to kiss properly yet and I've been kind of looking forward to that..." She leaned her face in, puckering her lips a little. 

"Oh, uh, that sounds great actually," John said. Almost before he was finished his sentence, Chixie had gently but firmly pushed him backwards onto the mattress, climbing atop him and pushing her lips to his.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mmmm... you're a really good kisser, by the way," Chixie said, pulling back from John's mouth with a smile. They were back in pretty much the same position they'd spent a while snogging in after the disappointing attempt at sex earlier, which now had to be almost an hour ago. In between, they'd just hung around in Chixie's apartment for a while - they got a snack, listened to some of her music and looked at some of her keepsakes and equipment, and even played a few rounds of Troll Mario Kart. Pretty normal stuff, except for them both staying naked the whole time. John had gotten to enjoy it, though, since Chixie never stopped being gorgeous to look at, and the excited leers she shot his way made him feel pretty good too. And of course it had been nice to chat some more and get to know her a little better, too. 

"Heh, thanks! You're pretty damn good at it too," John replied, grinning back up at her. After messing around for a while, they had returned to the bedroom to get back to the thing Chixie had brought John home for. They'd taken their time doing some cuddling and kissing, and fondling and foreplay, and by this point John's nerves had settled down pretty well. The makeout session just now had been amazing, but John was pretty sure that was probably more from Chixie being good at kissing than him. But if he'd managed to be decent at it too, all the better.

"Aww! You're always so sweet," Chixie replied, her voice taking on a melodious nature again, one which John had ascertained meant she was feeling some mixture of excited but comfortable. She giggled and rocked her hips, and John groaned as her bulge squirmed against his dick, where it had been coiled around for most of the time they were kissing. That was a type of foreplay John hadn't considered before, but it was actually _really_ nice. "Heheh, soooo... Are you feeling ready to go for your second time pretty soon? Let's see if we can make up for what happened before and then some." 

"Yeah, I think so," John said, rocking himself against her bulge a little bit. For the most part he'd come to terms with his disappointment from earlier, though there was still a bit of lingering annoyance. "Still a bit of a bummer, since you only get one first time and all, and I guess I'd been really imagining it would be great? But yeah, nothing we can do about that now besides just try again." He smiled warmly, trying to convince his own nagging doubts to go away, that whatever this hangup he had about his first time was just going to get in the way of some actual fun sex. 

"Yeah, well, except you still get..." Chixie started to reply, but then trailed off and flashed John a sheepish grin with a bit of a chuckle. "Oh, I guess that wouldn't work quite as well for humans, oops." 

"What wouldn't?" John suddenly found himself dying to know what Chixie had been about to say.

"Oh, I was going to say you'd still get your _other_ first time. But that's more of a thing for trolls, we usually talk about the first time you have your bulge in someone, and the first time you have someone's bulge in you. You could do them together, I guess, but that's a bit more complicated to arrange than you usually want to do for... well, your first time," she said, then paused to chuckle again. "But yeah, for humans I guess that would only make sense if you counted... well, you know." 

"...If you counted putting it in my butt," John said, filling in the obvious blank there and drawing another giggle from Chixie. Man, the concept of trolls having two first times seemed a bit silly - it made perfect sense from one angle, but also felt kind of ridiculous from another. But his mind quickly latched into the last part of what Chixie had said, and he spent a few moments just blinking at her as he processed it.

"Yeah, if you counted a bulge going up your wastechute. Which... I guess would be another first time that would hopefully be better? I mean, if you wanted to do that," Chixie replied, with a small but intrigued-looking smile. "If not worries, I'm just as excited to have your human bulge in me again!" 

"I... guess I've never really thought about it," John said, which was only partly a lie. He'd certainly heard about these things, in his years browsing the internet, and had been strangely fascinated whenever he'd read about having anal sex with a troll - it a bulge was basically ideal for it, with its natural lubrication, long and tapered shape, and soft and prehensile form. And yeah he may have watched some porn involving that, usually with a human woman on the receiving end, but sometimes when he was feeling particularly bold a troll woman on a human man. But he'd never really thought about - or even seriously fantasized about - a troll girl doing that to _him_. On the other hand, up until a few hours ago he'd never genuinely thought he'd end up in bed with anyone in the foreseeable future, and even if it was a troll he certainly wouldn't have expected to be so into playing with her bulge and everything she did with it. And with someone as sweet and gentle as Chixie, he could suddenly almost see himself in the positions he'd watched in those videos... "I mean, would - would you want to do that?"

Chixie shrugged and smiled, just as sweetly as she seemed to do everything. "I mean, sure, it would be fun? I kinda like lots of different ways to have sex, so I'm fine with plenty of possibilities. But sticking my bulge in someone is always really nice..." Her smile looked far too innocent for what she was saying. "And... I guess I've never done it in the wastechute with a human guy before? And I've heard you have, uh, a thing in there that makes it feel especially good?" 

"The prostate? Yeah. Um, at least, that's what I've heard, I've never actually tried it," John replied, finding himself chuckling nervously. That was another thing he'd certainly read a lot about, and had always been more than a little intrigued by. The talk of the extra stimulation it provided, and how good it felt, was kind of captivating. But John had never _really_ thought about trying it, certainly not by himself - sticking something into his own butt had just felt like a non-starter. But now...

"Yeah, that!" Chixie said, more than a hint of excitement in her voice. She'd perched herself up on her elbows over John as they'd talked while laying there, smiling down at him. And her bulge had stayed loosely wrapped around his dick, squirming and sliding ever so slightly and probably adding a bit more excitement to the discussion they were having. "So... would you want to try? I can be slow and gentle about it since it is your first time. Or, heh, your _other_ first time." 

"Uh, yeah, kind of..." John said, gulping a bit. He suddenly felt really nervous, and hyper-aware of all of the sensations in his body, especially those down towards his rear. Was... was he really going to go through with this, basically on a whim? But then again, he'd only even gone out to the nightclub today on a whim, and he'd never in a million years, or a million sweeps, have actually believed he'd end up going home with a troll who wanted to fuck him. And after everything they'd done so far, what was one more new thing he couldn't have pictured himself actually doing up until just now? "Yeah. Yeah, let's try it, I really want to know how it feels... How _you_ feel." 

"Oh, this'll be so much fun! I promise to do my best to make you come _so hard_," Chixie replied with just a hint of an excited squeal, and an absolutely elated grin. John was once again struck by just how beautiful she was, and just looking at her expression and her excitement did a whole lot to ease his nerves. "And, uh, if it's not working for you just tell me and we can switch to something else, of course! But yeah, so, how do we want to start with this? You laying here, maybe? Or you wanna do it barkbeast style?" 

"Umm..." John took a moment to ponder that as Chixie planted one last kiss on his nose, then climbed up onto her knees and scootched herself back from him. Well, he guessed he could just lay back like this and slide his legs apart? Somehow that didn't feel right, though, so with a grunt John picked himself up and turned over, getting on his hands and knees on the soft mattress. "Uh, doggy style sounds good, I guess? Barkbeast, I mean," he said, positioning himself in front of where Chixie was kneeling and looking over his shoulder to smile at her. And he reached back to tug at one of his buttcheeks to... show himself off, he guessed?

"Ooh! Alright, sounds good," Chixie replied, and glancing over his shoulder again John could see her get up straighter on her knees so her crotch was about level with his, and then slide herself back in towards him. He could see her bulge extended out from her crotch at first, but soon it was hidden behind his shoulder, and John shivered nervously as she moved closer. Was she just going to go right in? It turned out that no, she wasn't, since a moment later John felt her bulge just lay across his skin. She positioned her body right behind his, her thighs bumping up against him, and her bulge wriggling gently along the length of his buttcrack. 

John gasped sharply at the unexpected sensation of the warm, slick appendage sliding between his buttcheeks. "Whoa, that feels weird..." Chixie quickly stopped the gentle thrusting of her hips she was doing, and when John glanced over his shoulder he found her looking back at him with concern. "Heh, I mean, it's nothing bad, just pretty strange. But anyway, uh... what do you need to do before you... put it in?" His attention and his nerves were pretty focused on the task at hand.

"Um, not really much, I guess? Like, I know with a human bulge you need to do some preparation and some foreplay, but with a troll bulge it's kind of just... start with the tip? Since there's not much else you could do that's really gentler or goes smoother than that," Chixie said with a nervous giggle, flashing John a grin and a thumbs-up when he glanced back at her. Her bulge wiggled excitedly against his skin as she talked. "So... do you want me to start?" 

"Yeah, I guess we just have to kind of go for it?" John said. His breathing had gotten a bit shallow by now as the anticipation and trepidation set in, and as Chixie moved herself so that he could feel her bulge getting closer to its target he found himself even more anxious. When the small, fidgety tip started to push at his butthole, he gasped again and felt his whole body tense up. Which, probably wasn't the best thing since that certainly meant he was clenching tightly down there... But, before he could start pondering how to calm himself, John felt a strange but surprisingly mild sensation as Chixie's bulge slid a little bit in anyway. "Whoa... was that it?" 

"Yeah, I'm inside of you now! I mean, I am a little bit, there's still a bunch more of my bulge to go," Chixie replied, sounding delighted but also having more than a little trepidation herself. She paused talking, and held herself as still as she could for a moment, though that didn't stop the portion of her bulge that was inside of John from wiggling around excitedly. It felt pleasant, actually, and surprisingly not actually uncomfortable at all. "So... should I go in a bit more?" John glanced over his shoulder and nodded, and felt Chixie push in a little farther. 

John murmured, still feeling kind of anxious, but also kind of elated from the fact that he was doing this. And maybe even a bit... underwhelmed? At least so far, since to his surprise it actually didn't really feel like much. The sensation of having something pushed into his butthole was certainly novel, but beyond that there wasn't all that much going on. He could feel Chixie's bulge poking around a bit inside of him, but that was really all there was to indicate anything was actually in there. Still, John was sure that wouldn't last long. "Keep going, I guess? It doesn't feel like that much so far and... And I kind of want to really feel you inside of me more." Saying that made John blush bright red - fortunately facing away from Chixie - but man, he was really eager to continue with this. 

Chixie let out a small groan, and started to slide her bulge in a bit more. Actually, it felt like she was starting to properly _fuck_ him with it, gently sliding it back a little bit and then thrusting - thrusting slowly and carefully, but still thrusting - in a bit farther. John rocked along with her movements a little, but mostly stood still, keeping his eyes closed and just focusing on the strange but not unwelcome sensations. As she went along he felt like he was more and more... the only term that came to mind was _stretched out_, which seemed kind of shockingly crude, but he wasn't sure how to better describe it. And as more of her bulge slid inside of him, John definitely started to get an increasing feeling of fullness. Both of of those feelings were new, so new that he wasn't sure they were directly _arousing_ yet, but they were certainly exciting. 

John's moans encouraged his partner along, and everything felt like it was going pretty well. There was the occasional feeling of discomfort, and maybe a bit of pain, but Chixie seemed pretty good at reacting to his vocalizations and motions and slowing down when his body seemed to need a bit more time to adjust before she could push in farther. He didn't really say anything - what on earth did you even say during something like this? - and simply let Chixie do her thing, listening to her soft moans and her happy humming. And he marvelled at how everything seemed to be going shockingly smoothly. The natural lubrication of Chixie's bulge made her feel like she was gliding in and out effortlessly, with no chance of anything being chafed or irritated by friction. And the shape and general softness of her bulge meant there were no sudden changes in what was going on, and nothing to push against his insides in a way that felt like it was going to hurt anything. 

Meanwhile, John's erection was still rock-hard below - even if he wasn't being directly stimulated by the sensation of Chixie gently thrusting into him, he was certainly excited and turned on enough by what she was doing that his thoughts could keep him plenty worked up. And as her bulge started to feel like it was filling him up more and more, it started to feel like he _was_ being stimulated by her, almost like her bulge being inside of him was pushing his dick out further. It had only just clicked with him that the feeling might be due to her pushing against his prostate, when the end of her bulge curled and squeezed in a certain way that made him shudder and throb, and for a moment wonder if he was going to just climax right then and there. "Oh - oh god, Chixie!" 

"Oh? Oh, did I find the place that feels really good? The... prostate, you said?" Chixie sounded momentarily concerned, but quickly realized that John's exclamation was one of unexpected ecstasy. She let out an amused murmur and continued to prod her bulge around that area, leading John to squirm and gasp, and Chixie to giggle excitedly. "I guess I did! So should I keep doing this? Or is it a bit too much?" 

"Nnngh - keep going, please, god it's great..." John replied, finding himself rocking himself back and forth against Chixie's bulge as it managed to create wonderful spasms of pleasure that he'd never felt before, his dick pulsing with sensations that didn't feel possible when he was just humping it against the air. It was... well, he wasn't really sure he could say how it compared to thrusting into Chixie's nook, but he certainly wasn't regretting that he wasn't doing that this time. 

"Alright, can do!" Chixie sounded quite delighted in her response, and in the way her bulge proceeded to wrap and press against _just_ the right spot to make John gasp again. "Ohhh... And just so you know, this feels really _really_ good for me too. I'm pretty close to all of the way in now, also." 

"Mmph... Okay, good to know... Tell me when you are, I guess?" John said between gasps, glancing back over his shoulder at the girl fucking him from behind. He couldn't tell from her voice just how much she was enjoying herself, but the expression on her face left no doubt. When her eye caught John's, she grinned and winked and thrust a little harder that time, sending shivers through his body.

John wasn't really able to tell just how much of Chixie's bulge was inside of him, just that the pleasant feeling of fullness inside him had continued to increase as things had gone along, but fortunately gotten no less pleasant. There probably would be a point that it would, but it didn't seem like things would reach there. She was far enough in that it properly felt like fucking, at least - her bulge slid in or out as she thrust her hips, or he rocked his, in a way that corresponded more directly to their movement than it had when they were spaced apart by a larger segment of the wiggly appendage. And actually, John could feel her thighs pretty close to his as she continued to gently but consistently hump at him from behind, so she really must have been getting pretty close. 

"Okay, I'm all of the way in!" Chixie's cheerful announcement came a short while later, though it was pretty much unnecessary because it had been preceded by her crotch pressing firmly against John's butt in a way that couldn't have occurred otherwise. She proceeded to rock herself against him a few times, pulling back an inch or two - probably? John had no real sense of how to tell - and then pushing all of the way back in, the warmth of her body pressing tight against his. "Ohhh... Sorry if I haven't been vocal since I've been trying to focus on being slow and careful, but this is _really_ good for me... Now that we can really get down to business I'm definitely going to come really, really hard sometime soon."

"Yeah, me too. At least I think?" John replied, certainly feeling like this was going to lead him to something amazing, though he guessed he couldn't really know how exactly it would go. He trusted Chixie to make it awesome, though. He paused to groan as he rocked against her bulge and it pushed somewhere particularly good again, then continued, "So... Do we just keep going like this? Or something else?" 

"Um, well we could! Or we could change it up a bit," Chixie replied, definitely panting and moaning now as she continued to rock herself against John's butt, the base of her bulge sliding in and out while the rest of it wriggled around inside. With a happy-sounding sigh, she leaned forward a bit, which changed how things felt to John just a little. One of her hands grasped firmly at his side, while the other slid around his front and down towards his crotch. "Like... I could play with your human bulge too while we do this? That would make things feel even better, right?" As she said that, her hand reached around his shaft, grasping it gently but firmly and starting to rub. 

"_Ohh!_" John gasped and shivered. In his arousal he'd been rutting against the air for the last few minute as Chixie had slowly worked her way into his butt, but now that he actually had something to rock against, _damn_. He moaned and humped at Chixie's hand with a neediness that even surprised him. She giggled, squeezing back against his motions and - at least John was pretty sure - thrusting into him a bit more eagerly herself. "Ohh... God, yes, keep doing that Chixie, _please_." His voice might have sounded a bit whiny, but at this point he really couldn't care. 

"Alright! And let me get curled up a bit closer to you too, mmm," Chixie replied, having settled into a rhythm of mostly holding her hand still and letting John's dick rock against it, but squeezing and rubbing just enough to add something special. And following what she'd said, she leaned forward with a happy murmur, pushing herself against John's back and wrapping her free arm around his front to hold him tight. It felt like that left her knees a little bit off of the bed, but John instinctively slid his calves a bit farther apart to lower himself down appropriately. Chixie sighed approvingly, before adding, "Ohhh... wow, this is really nice..."

"Yeah... you're telling me..." John said, arching his back a little against his partner's warm body that was now leaning against him. He could feel Chixie's heavy breathing from her chest, and each hot breath against his upper back, and wow that somehow made this feel even more intimate. And fortunately even with her pressed close, she seemed plenty able to continue the sort of thrusting she was doing that was making both of them feel so good. Or even ramp up the intensity and enthusiasm, which it seemed like she was starting to do.

Somewhere along the line, John had switched from being on his hands and knees to being on his elbows and knees, and he curled his head down to look underneath himself, and watch as Chixie's hand worked its magic while he thrust against it. It wasn't all that much to see, really, but just before he was about to lift his head up again it gave John an idea. "Oh... Would you want me to play with your nook, too?" He braced himself on just one arm, and slid the other one down along his body, reaching back between his legs to what was behind them.

"That would be - nnghh! - lovely..." Chixie's voice had quickly grown needier, and by now she was moaning every little in between planting kisses on the spot on John's back in front of her mouth. As John reached back she shifted her legs part a bit more, and his hand quickly found its way to the folds of her nook, and the wetness that covered them from her arousal. Fortunately it wasn't so awkward of a place to reach - John hadn't really been sure how the logistics would have worked out in this position before trying it - and his fingers traced across her sensitive flesh. Chixie shuddered and seemed to be pushing down towards John's touch in addition to thrusting inside of him, so he reached farther, poking two and then three fingers into her nook. They slid in easily, gliding in and out, with John pushing against all of the spots he'd remembered getting the best reactions from earlier. "Ohhhh! John, god, wow... that's great, please keep going..."

There wasn't all that much more to say at that point, really - the moans and whimpers both of them were letting out were more than enough communication. John could feel Chixie shuddering and gasping as she continued to thrust against him, her bulge pushing into him and wriggling around inside, while she also ground herself down against the fingers pumping into her nook. And for his part John was rocking against Chixie's bulge behind him and her hand in front of him, his body shaking as what she was doing seemed to send stronger and stronger surges of pleasure throughout him. And it certainly didn't hurt that she was focusing the attention of the front few inches of her bulge on squeezing and squirming against just the right place to make his dick throb and feel _so much_ like he was about to explode. John and Chixie both grunted and groaned as they continued to fuck, it being pretty clear that they were both quickly moving towards a climax.

"Ohh... ohhh... John, oh my god..." Chixie was the first to get pushed over the edge, whimpering and almost rocking back and forth with small but fast thrusts of her bulge as a first gush of fluid dripped down John's fingers. That was followed by a much larger burst of her geneslime - though nothing compared to what she'd filled the bucket with earlier - and a long, loud groan. "Oh, oh, John, this is so, so good..." Chixie was panting heavily and now thrusting in and out of John much farther, her motions synced with the contractions of her muscles that John's fingers could feel in her nook, and with the accompanying spurts of fluid.

"Yeah, really - mmph - God, Chixie, I'm almost there too," John said, breathing hard as he took in everything he could experience from his partner's orgasm, letting that turn him on even more. "Oh, oh... **_oh!_**" When he finally came, it jolted his body like a shockwave, and it was all he could do to hold himself up in the position he was in while he could feel himself shoot out spurt after spurt of cum onto the bed below. Between that and everything he could feel squirting out of her nook, John could certainly see why Chixie had put down that pad atop the bed to contain their mess. 

Chixie kept moaning loudly as she continued to climax, but most importantly her bulge continued to do exactly what it was doing against John's prostate, since he found himself still continuing to come, and then to come some more, his body squeezing out more of the fluid onto the mat below than he could ever have imagined. His whole body throbbed and shook with his continuing throes of pleasure, and he whimpered into the bed below while Chixie seemed to be doing about the same thing against his back, still squeezing him tightly from behind and still vigorously rubbing his dick as she continued thrusting.

Finally, Chixie's vocalizations started to die down, and the contractions of her nook around John's fingers let up. As her orgasm came to an end she stopped her thrusting into John's butt, but fortunately didn't change a thing about how the end of her bulge was prodding and squeezing him as if to get out every last drop of cum she could. Though actually, by this point John was pretty sure he wasn't actually squirting out anything anymore, but the spasms of pleasure were still lingering on. 

Those eventually came to a stop too, and John stopped bucking his hips against Chixie as his dick quickly started to feel much too sensitive to continue. Picking up on that, Chixie let go and lifted herself off of him, and then leaned back and let her bulge slide out of his butt. Just like that, it was over, and John stayed there on his hands and knees for a few moments trying to regain his wits after what had just happened. Well, trying to regain his wits as well as he could with the afterglow of an orgasm like _that_. 

John rolled over, plopping down on a clean and dry part of the pad covering the bed, not sure what else to do other than lay back and bask in everything he was feeling. Well, lay back to bask, and also smile up at the beautiful girl who had just done that to him. Chixie grinned back just as widely, her face tinted a noticeable bronze to go with her expression of satisfaction. And then she flopped down next to John, laying herself against his side and rolling her warm body partially on top of him, and proceeding to wrap her arms and legs around him with a delighted sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mmmm," John murmured happily, his mouth pressed against the top of Chixie's head, where he'd been planting a few kisses at the base of one of her horns. She'd snuggled up to him with her face nestled against his shoulder in just the right position to let him do that, which was pretty nice. It had been five minutes, or maybe ten, since the two of them had finished fucking, and they'd just lay here snuggled up together like this since then, reveling in their post-orgasmic euphoria together.

They hadn't said anything in the meanwhile - what was there they could say after all of that, really? The only sound had been their breathing and their occasional happy sighs and murmurs, and those communicated more than enough. John had heard - and felt, since she was pushed so tightly against him - as Chixie's heavy breathing and fast heartbeat slowed down to a more normal, relaxed level, and he was sure she could say the same about him. And the little happy sounds, plus the way she shifted around occasionally while curled up to him, made it clear just how wonderful she was feeling. Plus, her bulge had been laying across John's thigh, and staying mostly still now as it rested there, which was a nice feeling as well.

John sighed again, and shifted around a little. He certainly wouldn't have minded continuing to stay here cuddled up like this for quite a while longer, really. But now that his afterglow was beginning to wane, he was feeling a bit more like talking again. "So... uh, wow, that was pretty great, huh?" 

"Yeah..." Chixie replied softly, the bliss she was feeling carried clearly by her voice. She nuzzled against John's shoulder and planted a few kisses there, before shifting slightly to more easily talk. "It was so great, thanks... And I hope it made a really good first time for you." 

"Yeah, it did," John said, chuckling gently and reaching up to run his fingers through Chixie's hair. "Definitely the first time I'll want to remember. And heh, I hope it was as good as you'd have hoped for? I mean, hooking up with one of the creators and all, heheh." 

"Mhmm! Tonight definitely was everything I could have dreamed of about that... so thanks," Chixie replied with a bit of a giggle. She paused for a moment, then let out a loud yawn. "Heh... I was about to say I was hoping I could give you a second time in my nook that you'd be happier to remember, but... that might have to wait until the morning, I think." 

John found himself yawning before he could respond, not quite as loudly as Chixie but quite a bit more drawn out. "Yeah... Well, I guess we could figure that out then, since yeah now that you mention it I am _exhausted_." Closing his eyes and thinking about it now, John could definitely imagine drifting off to sleep right here. What time had it gotten to be, at this point? He had no idea, but they'd left the nightclub pretty late in the first place, and that was a while ago by now.

"Yeah, same. I really want to just... fall asleep right here, curled up with you, to be honest," Chixie said, sighing contentedly and closing her eyes. But then she opened them and shifted around a bit with a slightly-unhappy grunt. "But yeah, we probably should like, shower and get cleaned up and stuff first. It won't take long, but... mmph." 

"Probably a good idea, yeah," John replied, still cradling Chixie against him and agreeing pretty thoroughly with her displeased vocalizations. Getting cleaned up and curling up under the covers properly was appealing on some level, but cuddling Chixie _already_ felt really nice, and he was not particularly feeling like actually getting up to move. Still, it was something they would need to do here. "You can take the shower first, if you want." That was probably the polite thing to offer, right?

Chixie let out a bit of a snort followed by a giggle. "We can shower together, silly! It'll be faster that way, and it's not like we haven't spent all of this time naked together already..." She trailed off, returning to plant some more kisses on John's body, now moving down slightly to just below where his neck met his chest.

"Oh, right... That sounds nice, then," John replied, returning to kissing around the base of Chixie's horn since it was once again conveniently in front of his face. She seemed to like that, he'd found. "So... okay, I guess wanna just bite the bullet and get up?" 

"Ughhh, I guess we should, but maaaan..." Chixie sighed again. "How about one more minute of cuddling? Then we get up and shower, and then climb under the blankets and curl up together exactly like this again." 

"Sounds good to me," John replied, wrapping his arms around the girl a bit more tightly, before leaning back to let out another loud yawn. Well, he sure was glad he'd decided to go try heading out to that nightclub today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, okay! That was fun to write, and I hope it fits what you were imagining with this prompt. And amusingly enough it was actually my first time writing any butt stuff... So, fitting, I suppose :P


End file.
